Brand/Development
|narrative = |gameplay = |artwork = Feihong Chen Wild Blue Studios Richard Isanove Feihong Chen |visual = Julien Michał Niewiara Citemer Liu |voice = |Japanese Voice Actor}} }} Champion Sneak Peek: Brand, the Burning Vengeance By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Brand, the Burning Vengeance Here at Riot Games, we've been positively burning with anticipation to tell you about this next champion. And that's not just smoke and mirrors! If you've ever come under fire from critics for leaving a candle unattended, forgetting to turn the grill off, or an over-enthusiasm for fireworks displays, he's sure to spark your interest. Start getting fired up for , the Burning Vengeance. He's a real spitfire who is sure to attract all you combustion connoisseurs out there like a moth to a flame. Hey, did we mention that he's on fire? Mid-Season Magic mid-season changes are about lighting the whole world on fire. He'll have a harder time nuking lone targets, but when enemies huddle together for safety, it's time for the Burning Vengeance to blow them up. Mid-Season Magic I= ;Blaze Brand's spells light his targets ablaze, dealing a percentage of as over time. On the third stack, the becomes unstable over a few seconds and detonates, dealing a large percentage of in an area of effect. |-|Q= ;Sear Brand launches a ball of fire forward that deals . If the target is , Sear will the target. |-|W= ;Pillar of Flame After a short delay, Brand creates a pillar of flame at a target location, dealing to enemy units within the area. Units that are take an additional 25% damage. |-|E= ;Conflagration Brand conjures a powerful blast at his target, dealing to them. If the target is , Conflagration spreads to nearby enemies. |-|R= ;Pyroclasm Brand unleashes a devastating torrent of fire, dealing each time it bounces. If a target is , Pyroclasm will prioritize champions for the next bounce. now briefly enemies it hits. Media Music= ;Related Music Slayer Jinx - Login Screen| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Ziggs Arcade Blast - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Brand Art Spotlight| Brand Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Spirit Fire Brand VFX - Behind the Scenes Zombie Slayer Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Ziggs Arcade Blast Trailer| |-|Gallery= Brand Promo 01.jpg|Brand Promo Brand Concept 01.png|Brand Concept Freljord Master And Apprentice.jpg|Brand "Master and Apprentice" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artists Wild Blue Studios) Ryze The Burning Lands cover 01.jpg|Brand "The Burning Lands" Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Richard Isanove) Ryze The Burning Lands cover 02.jpg|Brand "The Burning Lands" Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Richard Isanove) Ironstylus Brandsketch.jpg|Brand Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Brand Vandal concept 02.jpg|Vandal Brand "Ignite" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien RenoultBrand Vandal concept 01.jpg|Vandal Brand "Ignite" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist [https://www.artstation.com/artist/leeroyvanilla Julien Renoult) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Brand BattleBoss Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Brand BattleBoss Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Brand BattleBoss Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Ziggs Arcade Blast Thunderdome 2017.jpg|Thunderdome 2017: Ziggs Arcade Blast Ziggs Arcade Blast Thunderdome 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2017: Ziggs Arcade Blast Concept (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Brand Arclight Concept 01.jpg|Arclight Brand Concept 01 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Brand Arclight Concept 02.jpg|Arclight Brand Concept 02 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) |-|Summoner Icons= Burning Hunger profileicon.png|Burning Hunger Battle Boss Brand profileicon.png|Battle Boss Brand |-|Emotes= Harrowing sticker 07.png|Zombie Brand 1 (Message Boards) Harrowing sticker 08.png|Zombie Brand 2 (Message Boards) Harrowing sticker 09.png|Zombie Brand 3 (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Brand